


Too big a size

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: "He couldn't help it, really."Written for Corazon Week 2020.The Sixth Day's Fic can be foundhere.The Eighth Day's Fic can be foundhere.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Too big a size

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Seventh Day of [Corazon Week](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts), going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Cosplay".
> 
> Enjoy, dear readers~!

The first time Corazon had put a blanket over him in sleep had been the moment when he'd become Cora-san to him, although it had taken a while for the big oaf of a man to catch on.

The first time he'd - out of curiosity, mind, - tried the shirt on, that stupid heart-filled garish pink shirt that the man insisted on wearing, to see how big it really was, just for it to cover his whole body and still manage to pool around his feet in a considerable pile of garment that he'd most likely fall over should he attempt to move even so much as a step or two, the other hadn't noticed, preoccupied as he'd been with some meditation exercises he'd been going through.

It was a ridiculous size, wasn't it, Cora-san's?

That was one reason why he'd been almost serene when death had beckoned him: those were footsteps he couldn't see himself filling up enough. It had been Cora-san then, who'd clung to life in his stead. And when instead Cora-san had died... he'd grown even further in size, in Law's mind.

Cora-san, that cigarette-smelling clumsy fool of a man, had... he'd given his life so Law could be free.

And when Law saw another shirt with hearts on it and he had enough money to... he bought it.

He couldn't help it, really.

Only once it was in his possession, did he think about the consequences.

Shachi and Bepo and Penguin would stare and laugh and point, most probably, not knowing anything.

Instead, once he got back to their meeting point, shirt in his bag and no argument as to why he'd bought it coming to mind, he decided to just wing it.

Best decision, really.

Especially since not one of them called him out on it.

They saw the bag and gave him a curious look, but that was it - and when he didn't elaborate, he wasn't asked to.

Stupid shirt, stupid hearts, stupid memory of Cora-san making him do strange, inexplicable things even years after the man had died.

It was only once he was alone in his cabin that he took it back out of the bag and realised that it was more of a dress than a shirt, really.

Filled with hearts though it was, Law wondered to himself: now what?

No way was he gonna wear it himself... or was he?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts about this in a comment or somesuch? :)
> 
> Links to my Collection of Corazon Week 2020 fics can be found here:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
